


Arts and Crafts of the Heart

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Abe notices that you and Judy like each other.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Reader, Judy Hale/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Arts and Crafts of the Heart

You walk into the arts and craft area of the retirement home with a smile on your face, a box full of art supplies that Judy asked you to get secured in your arms. You exchange a few ‘hello’s’ and ‘how are you?’ with some of the elderly you meet on your way, your eyes sparking up as soon as you spot the most adorable woman you’ve ever met.

“Judy.” 

She jumps up at the sound of your voice, sparkly eyes and a wide smile soon being turned to you. “(Y/N)! Oh, I love what you did with your hair today! It’s beautiful!”

“Thank you.” The compliment creates warmth inside of your chest. “Though your hair’s more beautiful than mine.”

“Aww… don’t say that.” She gives you the sweetest smile you’ve ever seen, joy settling in her eyes. “But thank you.”

You show off then box in your arms. “I got what you asked for, where should I put it?”

“Oh, thank you!” She takes the box from your arms, a few nervous chuckles being heard from you two when her skin accidentally touches yours. “Um… I… I’m gonna go put them on the counter.”

“Alright.”

She walks away with a wide grin, pink flushed on her cheeks.

“You should ask Judy out for dinner.”

You give Abe a shocked look, not having realized that he has been spying on your conversation while he was doing a puzzle. You can’t help but give out a grin at that, sitting down next to him.

“Really?” You hold your head with your hands and look intently at him. “Why should I?”

“Because you want to!” 

Your grin turns to a sweet smile. “I do?”

“And if you ask me…” He gives Judy’s back a small look before he lowers his voice. “… she also wants to.”

“She does?”

You turn your head towards her, watching help a few elderly people with their paintings. She gives you a small wave, which you gladly give back.

“You should ask her out.” You give your attention back to Abe, who’s just putting a piece of the puzzle into place. “Before you become old like me.”

You give out a snort. “You’re never too old to love and to be loved, Abe.”

“That’s true.” He gives you a genuine smile. “But time leaves you with a lot of regrets.”

His words make you silent, a small frown on your face as you think about his advice. Maybe he’s right… maybe you should ask her out before it’s too late.

“Hey, you two.” You look up at Judy with a twisted stomach, though her smile manages to calm your nerves. “What are you talking about here?”

“(Y/N) wanted to know if you’d like to go out on a date.”

You give Abe a shocked look, though your lips rapidly stretch out into a shocked smile. “Abe?”

“Oh, well…” Judy’s cheeks turn red as she sits down beside you. “Um… sure, yeah… I would like that.”

“G-great!” You can’t stop smiling now, still nervous. “How about… after you finish work?”

“Yeah, that’d be great!”

While you two start talking and laughing happily, Abe looks up at you with a grin, internally proud of the little love scheme he just pulled.


End file.
